User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - Into the Labyrinth
Welcome to my ninth fanfiction review. I will be reviewing Doctor-Plague5113's "Into the Labyrinth". This story is just too damn good. It's hilarious, entertaining, well written, and difficult to take seriously 100% of the time. Plague's previous 2 stories were good, but could have been better. This story doesn't share that shortcoming at all. I love this story so much. Van Helsing is such a great character. Besides Harold and Altair, he is probably the most relatable fanfiction character on this wiki. Want to know some traits that me and Van Helsing share? Here you go: 1. Checking out the ladies, 2. Lookin' at dat booty, 3. Admiting that you were lookin' at dat booty when you get caught doing it, 4. Being honest to pretty women, 5. A few more things that I don't want to mention because it will make this intro a lot longer than it needs to me. Van Helsing is so terrible, which makes him perfect. I think that it is pretty funny that while Plague was writing this story, I was also writing a story with a protagonist who has an interest in Lady Maria. I guess we all just love Maria. Also, I just realized something. My last 4 reviews have not gotten perfect scores. Will this story break that curse? Let's find out. Chapter 1: Summons - 10/10 A very good introduction. Van Helsing was in bed with two married women, then got summoned by Laurence to go on an expedition. This intro may not seem very good because of how bad I am at describing things, but it is really good. Also, those two women that Van Helsing was in bed with are cheating bastards. Just sayin'. Chapter 2: The Pthumeru Expedition - 99999/10 I love this chapter so much! This chapter is too good. It introduces a major part of the plot, but that's not why I like it so much. Helsing was just casually starting at Lady Maria's rear end, then she turns around and sees him doing it. Then she asks him what he was doing, and he says the most perfect line ever: "Just admiring the view". That was just perfect. Overall, a really fantastic chapter. As you can tell by the score, I really love this chapter. I don’t know what it is about a chapter that has very little conflict that makes me like it so much. Oh wait, yes I do. Chapter 3: Into the Depths - 420/10 "We were brought here to explore the inner reccesses of an ancient civilization, not Maria". That line is just too damn good. Other than that, the chapter is still really good. You learn that Mensis is not telling our heroes something. That's all I have to say. This is a really great chapter. Chapter 4: Betrayal - 10/10 Plague said that he made this chapter in a hurry. I never would have known that if he hadn't said it. Mensis's evil plan is revealed in this chapter, and it’s really evil (I'm really running out of words to describe things). Mensis's hunters are based off of my Iron Lancers, which is pretty cool. That's about all that I can think of to say. Chapter 5: The Ravaging of Ihyll - 10/10 This chapter is kind of weak, in my opinion. Nothing really interesting happens. It's not bad, but it doesn't really stand out to me that much. If a weak chapter still gets a perfect score, that shows one or all of these three things: 1. How great the other chapters are, 2. How great the story is in general, or 3. How great the author is. Chapter 6: Mensis's Failure - 10/10 Ha! Mensis, you fucking suck! Seeing the bad guy fail this badly will always make me happy. Mensis dodging a throwing knife, thinking that his enemy missed, and then realizing that the knife wasn't aimed at him was really awesome. Overall, a really good chapter. Epilogue: Eldritch Matters - 10/10 This ending is good, but could have been so much better. It’s really short, which was kind of a let down. With that being said, it’s still pretty good. It's just weak. I don't have anything bad to say about it, but I don't have anything good to say either. The reason I'm giving it a perfect score is because it is still very well written. Pros *Van Helsing is awesome. *Chapter 2 is too good. *Cool villain. *Great characters. Cons *Weak ending. Conclusion This story was really good. I can't see this story getting old anytime soon. Does it break the curse of no perfect scores? The answer is, without a second thought, yes. "Into the Labyrinth" gets a well earned 10/10. Tell me what you think in the comments. I’m really surprised that I love chapters 2 and 3 as much as I do. The way that Helsing behaves reminds me of... well, ME! He is so relatable, which is a good thing. I’ve never actually been caught admiring a lovely view before, but I would definitely say the same thing that Van Helsing said, I can almost guarantee. I didn't think that I was going to like Van Helsing until I read chapter 2. Category:Blog posts